The Unloved
by WalFlower
Summary: AU. R&R No Flames please. Regina starts to wonder if she made the right decision. She may lose something important to her. Rating may go up. I need at least a few reviews before I update. Chapter 3 up!
1. Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Once Upon A Time

The Unloved

Chapter 1: Tears.

Regina bolted up in bed, the sound of the cries from next room made her heart pound. She threw her blankets up over her body and her feet hit the floor with a thump. She practically ran down the hall, gripping the door handle of the room the cries could be heard from. The bedroom door was locked. Regina wiggled the door knob and cursed under her breath. With a wave of her hand the door clicked and unlocked. Regina ran across the darkened room, and had her arm was around the child that was crying out. Regina looked at the lamp, which was on the nightstand by the bed. Within the seconds, part of the room's darkness was engulfed by the soft glow of the lamp.

Regina placed her hand on the now thrashing child, "Lily. Wake up honey." She gently shook the little girl. The little girl flew up screaming, "MOMMY!" Regina pulled the little girl, close to her, stroking her dark hair. "It's alright Lily. I'm right here. I'm here."

A few moments later, the child's body stiffened. Regina's heart froze as she felt the child's body became rigid beneath her touch. The girl's arms dropped from around Regina and fell to the bed. She clung to the little girl tighter, she knew what was about to happen. As she expected the child's small arms flew up as the little girl shoved as hard as she could into Regina. She tried desperately to push Regina away.

Regina gripped tighter, "Please, don't do this. Don't push me away." The tears swelled in Regina's eyes and spilled over. Her heart ached. Her heart felt as though it was slowly being ripped from her chest. The little girl bawled her hands into fist and with every blow Regina's heart slowly began to break. After a few second's Regina released the frantic girl. She knew that if she continued to try and hug the child the worse she would get.

The moment she was free, the little girl crawled away from Regina, pressing herself against the headboard and she pulled her knees as close to herself as she could, and cried into her knees. The sobs only helped in slowly shattering Regina's heart. She reached over, to try to once again to comfort the crying little girl, but stopped when the child visibly flinched away from her touch. Regina's hand fell limply onto the bed beside the little girl. The tears ran down Regina's cheeks as her lip trembled and fought back a sob. Regina stood and walked, towards the bedroom door slowly. Once in the doorway Regina turned and looked at the little girl, who remind wrapped around herself and sobbing. "Goodnight, Lily," She looked at the lamp and the light flickered out. "I love you." With that she closed the door. "Mommy loves you."

Tears continued to slide down Regina's cheeks as she slowly made her way back to her bed room, leaving her still crying daughter in the room next door. Once in her room, Regina closed her bedroom door and leaned against it. She slid down the door and slowly the sobs were making there way out ward. Her world slowly came apart. She was slowly losing her son Henry, and her daughter...What is she supposed to do?

There you have it so far…hope you like it. I hope it was alright I have never done a once upon a time story before and it's been a while since I've written.


	2. The Park

Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters from Once Upon A Time.

Unloved

Chapter 2: The Park

* * *

Regina sipped her coffee slowly; she stared distantly out the window lost in her thoughts. She needed to find a way to earn her own daughter's trust.

Henry came bounding down the stairs a wide smile spread across his face, "Mom! They're here!" Before Regina could respond Henry opened the door and let them in. The trio consisted of Emma, Snow and Charming entered the house smiling. "Hey, Kid. You ready to go?" Emma said smiling as she hugged Regina's son close. "Yes, just let me get the basket!"

"Basket?" Emma said a little confused as Henry, hugged Snow and Charming. Snow and Charming smiled at Henry and then Snow looked up.

"Hello Regina."

"Snow"

Henry smiled as he made his way towards the kitchen, "Yeah, Mom and I made sandwiches for everyone; last night to take with us…"

Snow smiled at Regina, "That was very kind, Regina. Thank you."

"You're welcome," She replied, "It was Henry's idea."

"No it wasn't" Henry said as he came back in with the basket, "It was Lily's. She said she didn't want us to get hungry."

Charming smiled, "That's a thoughtful little girl you have their Regina"

Regina nodded as she recalled what happened the night before.

Well you guys ready to go to the park?" Emma said, taking the basket from Henry and placing an arm around his shoulders.

"I come too?" A small voice made everyone stop and look up. There stood Lily at the top of the stairs with miss matched shoes, a backward red long-sleeved shirt and a pair of purple pants. The little girl was not even closed to being awake.

Regina couldn't help but smile and neither could any of the other adults in the room. She was just too cute.

"Yeah, Emma can Lily come too? She loves the park!" Henry said smiling brightly. Emma looked at Snow. Snow smiled and looked at Lily, "I don't see why not…but don't you think you should ask someone first?"

Regina stood very still waiting for Lily to look at her. A little afraid of what might happen. Lily hardly ever talked to Regina…the little girl honestly wants nothing to do with her.

Lily looked at Snow who nodded her head towards Regina. Lily slowly looked at Regina and the smile slowly started to disappear from her face.

"You can go honey." Regina said slowly trying really hard not to look bothered by the look on the little girls face.

"Hear that Lily." Henry smiled. "You can go too."

"I can go! I can go!" Lily canted as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"But first you better go change." Regina said, "It's warm out. Let me help."

Regina started towards the stairs to help Lily but the little girl took a step back.

She stopped and looked at her daughter the pain clearly written all over her face.

Snow put her hand on Regina's shoulder, "Let me try." Within a few minutes Snow and Lily were out of sight.

Regina bit her lip, as the tears swelled in her eyes.

"It'll get better" Emma said slowly.

"What do you know?" Regina snapped, "How do you know that!"

"Regina" Charming said taking a step towards her.

At that moment Lily and Snow we're coming down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom Lily let go of Snow's hand and twirled for everyone to see.

"Isn't dress pretty?"

The little girl smiled as everyone complimented her on her dress.

Regina bit her lip as her daughter grabbed Snow's hand and began to pull on it, "Let's go! Let's go!"

"We're going. We're going." Snow laughed, as Lily pulled her out the door.

"Regina, are you coming?" Emma asked as her and Henry stopped in the doorway. "Yes!" Regina said quickly as she grabbed her keys and followed them out the door.

Regina walked behind the group watching as everyone laughed and joked. Lily was running around with her arms spread out laughing.

She set on the bench and watched as Charming pushed Lily on the swing…with every swing the smile on her face got wider and wider. Oh how Regina wished that her daughter would smile like that for her. Henry and Emma were playing on the marry-go- around. Emma would hang on to the bars and spin the marry-go-round and then jump on. She and Henry would just laugh and she would jump off to spin it again.

Regina watched for a moment and then she heard a voice beside her, "Here, you hungry?"

She turned her head to see Lily standing beside her, holding out a sandwich. Regina smiled and nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"Welcome" the little girl said as her eyes fell upon something behind her. Lily's eyes lit up and a smile spread widely across her face.

"Hello Little One." A voice from behind made Regina's heart stop cold. What was she doing here?

* * *

A/N: I am not really happy with this chapter so I will probably rewrite it…but until then please bare with me. I have been really busy. Uh-oh…who do you think she is? Lol.


	3. The Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Once Upon A Time

Unloved

Chapter 3: The Woman

* * *

Regina watched for a moment and then she heard a voice beside her, "Here, you hungry?"

She turned her head to see Lily standing beside her, holding out a sandwich. Regina smiled and nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"Welcome" the little girl said as her eyes fell upon something behind her. Lily's eyes lit up and a smile spread widely across her face.

"Hello Little One," A voice from behind made Regina's heart stop cold. What was she doing here?

Regina reached out and grabbed Lily's hand as she jumped up. Regina pulled the little girl behind her.

"Hello Regina" She said, "How have you been?"

"Why have you come here?" Regina said angrily, keeping a tight hold on her daughter's hand. The little girl was tugging trying to get free from Regina's grasp. "What do you want!?" Regina snapped as the woman smiled at her.

The woman chuckled, "You know very well why I am here Regina. I have come to collect what is mine."

Fire swelled in Regina's palm as the rage within her smoldered, "You can't have her, not my daughter you bitch!"

The woman took a step forward and lowered herself a little and extended her hand out to Lily, who was trying to reach for it from behind her mother. The woman smiled at Lily as if she had some claim over the little girl.

"I beg to differ Regina," The woman smiled as Regina clasped tighter to her daughter's hand.

Regina could hear her name being shouted and the sound of people's feet on the pea gravel of the playground.

"MOMMY!" Lily shouted, as she managed pull free. Regina reached forward and grabbed the little girl's hand once more. She wasn't going to lose her! Lily reached out desperately for the woman with her free hand. The little girl was only inches away, extending her fingers as far as she could towards the woman…the imposture. "MOMMY!"

The woman laughed as the pain appeared in Regina's face, "See Regina, her loyalty is to me...she's already mine!"

Regina swallowed hard as the woman continued, "You've already lost! She's my daughter now!"

The rage swelled instantly within Regina and the fireball expanded in her palm as she hurled it at the woman, "YOU WON'T TAKE HER FROM ME!"

When the smoke cleared the grass was charred and yet the woman was nowhere to be found.

"Regina!" Emma, Snow and Charming shouted as they finally reached her.

"MOM!" Henry shouted as he came to a halt not far from her.

Lily slowly dropped her arm as Regina spun her around, "Lily, Baby, are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" Regina searched desperately for any sign of injury.

Lily pushed against Regina as hard as she could, screaming. Regina pulled the little girl into a tight hug as the tears spilled over her eyes, "Lily, I'm sorry. I'm so... so sorry"

Lily sobbed and continued to push against her mother with everything she had. "I WANT MOMMY! GIVE ME MOMMY!"

Snow quickly dropped to her knees beside Lily and tried to comfort the little girl as Regina clung desperately to her daughter. "Shhhh, it'll be alright. Shhh..."

Snow stroked Lily's dark brown hair and continued to comfort her. Henry clung to Emma trying as hard as he could not to cry.

Time seemed to pass slowly as the child finally started to calm down. The little girl bawled up her fist grasping Regina's pants.

"That's right" Snow said as she continued to try to sooth the child. Eventually Lily calmed down and with a little help from some of Regina's magic was now sleeping safely in her mother's protective arms.

"Mom" Henry said as the tears slowly fell down his cheeks as he released Emma and went to his mother's side. Regina stroking his hair, kissing his head and hugging him close. "It's alright Henry" she said as the tears slowly made their way down her cheeks.

"I think it's time to go home." Regina said slowly, as she kept her arm around Henry and slowly started to walk away as she clung to both of her children.

"Regina, who was that?" Emma asked as Regina walked past the trio.

Regina's eyes hardened as anger flashed across her tear-stained face.

Her voice was cold and oozed with contempt, "Maleficent"

* * *

There is Chapter 3. I hope you liked it! I hope to have everything explained within at least the next few chapters. Holy Cow it's Maleficent! lol. Hopefully I managed to surprise ya'll with that. Lol. If not I will try to do better next time! I need at least 5 reviews before I update again. What did you think? Until next time guys! Have a great day! ^^


End file.
